


Midnight Waves

by AnnaTheHank



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: It's been six months since the revolution, six months since Simon slipped away. Markus finds him on a beach, and feelings come forth.





	1. Chapter 1

Simon sat on the cool sand, pants rolled up to his calves, feet digging in further as the waves lapped at his ankles. It was a cool, summer, night, the moon high in the sky, reflecting off the ocean’s surface. Behind him, the lights of the coastal town shut off as humans prepared for bed.

Simon sighed, crossing his arms over his knees and resting his chin on them. He closed his eyes, letting the soft roll of the waves fill his mind. In his head, he could hear Markus’ voice. He was talking to the mass of androids, standing on the victory platform, letting them know of the peace that was to come.

They had celebrated, flooded the streets and shared joyous hugs and laughter. Simon had slipped away, unnoticed. He had started walking, nowhere in particular. He didn’t stop until he was halfway shut down in the snow three states over.

Following a series of kind families and hitchhiking, Simon reached the coast, staying in an abandoned fishing hut and helping kids build sandcastles to pass the time. A few months had passed, and Simon watched the birth of the android citizenship from afar.

He missed them, obviously. It was hard not to. But he couldn’t go back. Especially not after leaving the way he did, in the dead of night, without saying a word. No. He had chosen to leave, and he had to deal with that now.

“Simon.”

Simon smiled. He could still hear Markus’ voice in his head. The way his name rolled off his tongue, the way his eyes would open every so much more, his face soft and real. 

“Simon.”

Simon blinked his eyes open. That wasn’t in his head. He sat up straight, looking over his shoulder. Just over the crest of a hill, he could see someone’s head peeking at him. He studied the figure as they approached, not entirely able to make out any features in the dark.

The person stumbled forward, feet shifting uncertainty through the sand. Simon had done the same thing when he first arrived. Sand was a weird thing to walk over.

“Is that you?”

Simon looked up at the man as he stopped next to him. The moonlight reflected off light brown skin, one blue eye and one green eye staring down. Simon’s breath hitched, and there was a strange tightness in his voice.

“No Simon here,” he said, his voice wavering.

“Oh.” Markus’ voice was soft, and his face fell. “I’m sorry. I…” his eyes looked over Simon’s body and Simon tensed, worried he could tell somehow. Markus sighed. “Ah, you just look like him is all.”

“Hard to be friends with a common model,” Simon said, laughing slightly.

Markus sat down next to him, his shoes digging into the wet sand. He frowned at it and Simon chuckled. 

“Come to the beach often, do you?” Simon asked.

“First time actually,” Markus said. Simon knew it was impossible, but Markus’ freckles looked darker. Maybe it was just because he hadn’t seen him in so long. “Simon mentioned it a few times is all. Thought maybe he’d be here.”

“He a really good friend of yours? This Simon?”

“One of my best.”

“Then why don’t you know where he is?”

Markus looked out at the ocean, his eyes squinting slightly. “I wish I knew.”

Simon cleared his throat, fighting a sting of tears that threatened his eyes. “Maybe he just needs some time alone. To figure things out.”

Markus shook his head. “Figure what out?”

Simon shrugged. “Himself. I mean, with the revolution over, now’s the time to do that, yes?”

“I just don’t understand why he couldn’t have done that at home.” Markus sighed. “Sorry. I don’t mean to bother you.” He started to stand.

“It’s alright. I don’t mind the company.”

Markus settled back down in the sand and Simon thought about the concept of home. It had used to be his work, a single mom and two kids. Then it had been Jericho, a broken ship and equally broken deviants. Now he figured it was that hut. But none of those places felt like the word Markus had used.

“I’m Markus, by the way.” Markus held out his hand.

“Dominic,” Simon said, taking it. “And I know all about you.”

Markus chuckled. “Its hard to find someone these days that don’t.”

“So, what’s an android like you doing out here looking for a PL600? Surely you have others who could do it for you?”

“I do. We don’t know where he went so, we’re kind of all over the place. North went to Canada, Josh is checking all the main cities and I’m tackling oceans.”

Simon bit his lip, a few tears slipping out. “You all care about him that much? To put the fate of all androids on hold for him?”

Markus shrugged. “Everyone needs a vacation. We just spend ours looking for friends.” He smiled and looked over. “Hey, hey, are you okay?” 

Simon looked down, wiping his tears away on the back of his hand. “I’m fine. Sorry.”

Markus grabbed his free hand. Simon looked at him, knuckles still pressed to his cheek. He shuddered, the sudden contact bringing a sense of warmth to him.

Markus furrowed his eyebrows, eyes jumping around to each and every facial feature on Simon’s head. “Si...Simon?” he asked.

Simon sniffed, fresh tears falling on his recently dried face. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. He wanted to look away, wanted to hide his face from Markus’ searching eyes. But Markus was still holding his hand, and he couldn’t seem to move.

Markus shook his head slightly. “I don’t...I don’t understand.”

“I guess it just felt weird,” Simon said, wiping at his face. “After having been gone for so long.”

“Why did you leave?” Markus shifted closer. 

Simon squirmed in the sand, the water on his feet chilling his body. “I don’t really know. I just...couldn’t stand to be there. Not after what had happened. I don’t know, Markus. I’m sorry, I just don’t know.”

Simon managed to tear his gaze away, looking to the side. Markus’ grip on his hand tightened.

“I was worried about you,” Markus whispered. “I thought...I thought you had…”

Simon glanced back and Markus was looking down at his hands. He was crying. He shook his head, blinking back the tears. “I thought you might have died.” 

“I’m sorry,” Simon said. “I know I should have left a note or-or told someone or something. I just...I thought that if I did you’d try to stop me.”

“I would have. I mean. I wouldn’t. I mean.” Markus sighed. “If you needed to be alone, I would have understood. We all would have. Lots of androids have left to be alone and figure themselves out. You didn’t have to sneak away.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing!”

Simon winced. Markus huffed, letting go of his hand. “Now I’m sorry. I just...I’m mad.”

“W-why?”

“Cause I thought we were friends. And it hurts that you thought you couldn’t talk to me. I just wish I could make you understand that I’m here for you. No matter what. I don’t know how to do that.”

Simon had to stop himself from saying sorry again. “Well, telling me certainly helps.”

They made eye contact and despite the cold water, Simon felt his body overheating.

“We wouldn’t have made it without you,” Markus said. “I wouldn’t have made it without you. We need you, Simon. I need you. Please...please come back.”

Simon didn’t trust himself to speak, so he just nodded. Markus sighed and closed his eyes, his body relaxing. He slumped to the side, resting his forehead against Simon. Simon slid his hand over Markus’, letting his synthetic skin pull back.

Markus looked up, questioning Simon. He slid his own skin away, their plastic bodies making contact. 

There was a wave of emotion Simon had never felt before. A sense of pride, and confidence. He leaned into Markus, enjoying seeing the world through his eyes. Then he felt something familiar, and for a moment, he was certain they had stopped connecting, that he was simply feeling his own emotions. A mixture of love and fear. A glance down at their inner joined hands told him that it belonged to Markus, too.

They made eye contact again, both taking a minute to believe it was true.

“Markus...I-I never knew…”

“I thought it was just me,” Markus whispered.

They leaned forward, lips connecting as their hands did. It was peaceful and warm and the fear was gone leaving only love. When they pulled apart, Simon wanted nothing more than to stay on that beach with Markus forever. 

But he missed the others too. But at least they had that night alone.

Simon rested his head on Markus’ shoulder, their hands still connected. They watched the waves shimmer under the moon. They were home.


	2. First Night Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out I decided to turn this into a longer multi-chap fic  
> whoops

Simon’s body shivered with nerves as Markus led him into the little block of apartment buildings that had been dubbed New Jericho. A little gate with the name had even been placed before it. Two androids stood at the gate, nodding at Markus as he and Simon walked through.

Fairy lights had been stringed across the streetlights, creating a soft, orange glow in the late night atmosphere. It felt warm against Simon’s skin and he found himself smiling softly.

“You have a beautiful smile,” Markus said.

Simon turned, blushing a bit as he saw the way Markus was staring at him.

“I hope I’ll get to see it more,” Markus whispered, grabbing Simon’s hand and leaning over closer. 

“Markus, I-”

“Simon!” North cut him off, storming out of one of the nearby buildings. She jogged over to them, pulled a hand back, and slapped Simon hard across the face.

“North, what the fuck?” Markus said.

She stepped closer and Simon tried to step back but he was caught in her arms, pulled into a tight hug.

“You absolute idiot,” she said. “You scared the shit out us!”

“I-”

“Simon!” This time it was Josh. He raced up, running to Simon’s side and wrapping his arms around his body and North's arms. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“I-” Simon couldn’t seem to get a word out, a lump in his throat stopping all words, a hitch in his system making cooling off hard. 

There was a shuffle and Markus was hugging him, too, the three friends surrounding him with warmth and love. He sobbed, unable to hold it in anymore. His legs gave out, but the arms of the others held him up, holding him as he cried.

“I’m sorry,” he managed to choke out.

“It’s been a long day,” Markus said, and Simon thought back on the rental car and the long stretches of Markus asking a hundred questions and Simon unable to answer any of them. “He probably needs some rest.”

“Yes,” Simon said, standing up straight, the hug pile dispersing. “Rest.”

North placed her hands on her hips. “Well, you better tell us what the hell happened to you in the morning.”

Simon nodded, already feeling the tired that Markus spoke of. “I will.”

Markus grabbed Simon’s shoulders and led him towards another building, North and Josh standing in the street watching them walk away.

“I’m sorry,” Simon whispered as they moved. “I don’t know what came over me.”

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Markus told him. “Let’s get you settled in.”

Simon was led up a few flights of stairs, to the top floor, and down to the third door on the left. It was a decent size for an apartment in the city. Some tasteful furniture against the walls, abstract paintings hanging all over.

“This is lovely,” Simon said. “Is it mine?”

“Ours,” Markus said. Then he stuttered a bit. “Uh, I-I mean, if, if you want, that is.I just thought...well, we don’t have a lot of space and uhm you know, it might be...nice.”

Markus’ hand wavered as he reached out to grab Simon’s. Simon had never seen the other android so nervous or uncertain. Even when he was deciding what to do in the revolution he had always been so certain and sure of himself. At least, on the outside. 

“It-it’s fine,” Simon said, squeezing his hand hard. “I don’t mind.”

“Good,” Markus said, smiling and sighing a bit. “C’mon.”

Still holding hands, Markus led Simon down the hall to the bedroom. It was fairly plain, a large bed and an oak wardrobe. The window was open and the silk shades rustled in the gentle breeze, the moonlight outside illuminating the room.

“I have some clothes you can borrow,” Markus said. He opened one of the drawers of the wardrobe and pulled out two sets of pajamas. “Uh, I’ll go change in the bathroom.”

The clothes were a bit big, hanging off Simon’s frame, but they were sinfully comfortable. Simon hummed softly and crawled into the bed. It sank and formed around his body, contouring to his curves, supporting his joints. It was a little warm under the blanket, but the weight felt comfortable and Simon closed his eyes, already slipping into stasis with how comfortable he was.

The mattress dipped behind him and Markus’ body rolled up against him, confident arms snaking around his waist, holding Simon tight. A little too tight.

“Markus,” Simon coughed out. “That’s a bit tight.”

“Sorry,” Markus mumbled, his breath tickling the back of Simon’s neck. His grip didn’t loosen.

Simon smiled softly, closing his eyes again. “I’m not going to run away,” he said.

Markus sighed, letting his arms fall a bit. “Sorry. I know. I’m just...scared.” His hands found Simon’s interlacing their fingers together. “I don’t want to lose you again. Especially not after…” He shifted closer, lips pressing gently against the nape of Simon’s neck.

Simon’s breath came out in shakey, shallow, huffs, that simple connection sending shockwaves through his system. 

“You won’t,” Simon whispered. “I promise.”


	3. Riverside Blues

Simon woke up to the sun on his face and a gentle breeze across his skin. He sighed, rolling over, forgetting for a moment where he was. He blinked up at the white ceiling and the softness underneath him. Then it dawned on him that he wasn’t in the little shack on the beach anymore, that it was uncomfortably quiet from lack of waves crashing on sand.

He sat up a bit, the heavy blanket falling to his waist. He was at Markus’ apartment. Well, his apartment. Well...their apartment. He stretched his arms and checked over his systems. Everything was fully operational, which hadn’t been true since he passed out in the snow a few months ago. He checked the time. It was one in the afternoon.

He bolted out of bed, heart racing. How could he have slept so late? He was out for over twelve hours. He did a double check of his systems, certain that the oversleeping had hurt him. But everything was fine, better than fine. He felt more energized and awake than he had the whole time he was on the beach.

He walked into the living room, scanning the pictures on the wall. They were quite lovely, and evoked a sense of feeling in him. He wondered if Markus had made them. Or his old owner, Carl. He resolved to ask Markus at some point. 

He was surprised to find Markus in the living room, sitting cross-legged on the floor, papers splayed over the coffee table. He hadn’t heard Simon come in, and the android just stood there, unsure what do with himself. He cleared his throat, or at least made the sound of it, and Markus turned around, eyes wide.

“Simon,” he said, and it made Simon smile a bit hearing his name out of Markus’ voice. Markus got up, knocking the table a bit but paying it no mind. “How are you?” He stumbled over, grabbing Simon’s arms and looking him over as if he had just been through a war.

“I’m fine,” Simon said. “Good actually. I guess,” he chuckled a bit, “I guess I didn’t sleep all that well on the beach.”

Markus moved down to grab Simon’s hands, rubbing his thumbs over the tops. “You deserve a good bed,” he told him. “Do you want me to show you around? I mean there’s not much to show but, the highlights.”

Simon smiled at Markus’ smile, amazed at how well Markus seemed to belong here, to fit in. “No,” he said. “Thank you but, you have work to do.”

Markus scoffed. “I can take a break.”

“It’s alright. I should go find North and Josh anyway.” He looked away, mind already working overtime to figure out how the conversation would go.

Markus dropped one of his hands, cupping Simon’s cheek in it. “Do you want me to go with you?”

Simon looked back at him and shook his head, loving the way Markus’ skin felt against his face. “No, I’m really okay. I just...I don’t know what I’m going to say to them is all. They’ll ask all the same questions you did and I still won’t have answers.”

Markus stepped forward, bringing his other hand up so he was firmly holding Simon’s head. “You don’t need to have answers, Si. You’re still figuring things out and that’s okay.”

Simon tried to smile but his mouth wavered. “I just feel like everyone’s already there. And I just wasted half a year doing nothing.”

“You weren’t doing nothing. You learned things about yourself there.”

Simon shook his head, cheeks digging into Markus’ palms. “It just doesn’t feel that way.”

Markus gave him a sympathetic smile and inched forward, slowly. Simon didn’t stop him so they connected for a soft kiss and Markus’ eyes were bright as the sun when he pulled back. “Josh and North share an apartment downstairs,” Markus said. “But they’re probably in their office across the street.”

Simon nodded, his eyebrows furrowing a bit. “They’re sharing an apartment.”

Markus chuckled a bit, turning to look out the window. “Some strange things have happened since you’ve been gone.”

“Strange indeed,” Simon agreed, joining Markus in the soft laughter.

Markus kissed him on the cheek. “Sure you don’t want me to go with you?”

Simon nodded. “You have important work to do. I’m sure I can find it on my own.”

“Alright,” Markus said. “Just uh, don’t get lost and wind up at an ocean okay?”

Simon chuckled at him. “No promises.”

-

He heard the arguing before Simon even got to the door. One of the apartment buildings had been turned into the new offices, and androids walked past him in the hall, some recognizing him and giving him a greeting. The door looked like it had had one sign on it at some point, and then another, but a third one was covering them both that simply said Josh and North.

He smiled fondly and shook his head before knocking.

The arguing stopped for a brief moment, North said, “Come in,” and then the arguing resumed.

“You’re insane!” Josh said as Simon stepped in. 

“Because your idea is just so perfect,” North said, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

There were two desks facing each other in the main room, one a cluttered mess and the other perfectly neat and orderly. Josh and North stood in front of them, staring each other down.

“It’s better than whatever nonsense you’re spouting!” Josh said.

“It’s nice to know some things never change,” Simon said, folding his hands before him, smiling at his two friends.

“Simon,” they said in unison. 

They gave each other a look and then Josh stepped forward, pulling Simon in a warm hug that the other android melted into. 

“So what happened?” North asked, leaning against the desk with her arms crossed.

Simon shrugged and opened his mouth to start trying to explain when a phone rang on the neat desk. North held up a finger to him and walked around to it, answering. “North...uh-huh...uh-huh...yeah look I’m in the middle of something but I’ll be down there ASAP.” She hung up the phone and walked back to the other side of the desk, looking at Simon expectantly.

“You should probably-”

He was cut off by another phone ringing and this time Josh walked over to the messy desk and answered. “This is Josh...Okay. Just, uh, try it the way he suggested and if it doesn’t work, come get me.”

“I should go,” Simon said, as Josh rejoined the two of them.

“What? No!” North said.

“It’s okay,” Simon said, smiling a bit and waving at them. “You guys are working. We can talk tonight.”

“We have time,” Josh said, taking a step towards Simon.

In direct opposition to that, North’s phone rang again. She rolled her eyes and walked over to it while Josh frowned a bit, looking down at the ground.

“Tonight,” Simon told him as he backed out of the door. “When you’re not busy.”

Simon scurried away from the door, almost expecting one of them to come chasing after him. They didn’t.

Simon walked back out to the street. It was mostly quiet, all the androids either out or inside working. It felt strange. He could see people in windows, hear doors opening and closing, saw the occasional android leaving or entering a building. But Simon felt like he was standing in the middle of a ghost town. It was the same sort of feeling he felt when they had won the revolution and everyone was out in the streets celebrating.

It did something to his systems, cause a sort of panic attack and he had to get away from that feeling again. He started walking, the two guards posted by the gate giving him a look but letting him go nonetheless. He shoved his hands in his pocket, thinking of where he could go. He didn’t want to just leave again, not with how things were with Markus, so he couldn’t go too far.

He remembered the river, the place where old Jericho had once been, that boat with all its broken parts and broken souls. A river was kind of like an ocean, he figured, so he headed North until he found the banks.

He sat down in the mud, a little wet from some recent rain, and looked out across the water. When he closed his eyes, the water lapping at the ground sounded a bit like ocean waves and he could pretend he was back on the beach. He started absentmindedly drawing figures in the mud beside him, letting his mind wander off and daydream about the ocean and its expenses and the sights and sounds and smells. He missed it, although he certainly didn’t miss being so far away from home. From Markus.

“There you are!”

Simon opened his eyes, blinking at the darkness. Several hours had passed and he looked over his shoulder, at Markus who was running up to him. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Simon said, trying to get up but slipping in the mud until he sat down again. “I lost track of time. I meant to be back.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Markus said, finally approaching him. He sat down next to Simon, the mud squishing a bit beneath him. “I’m just glad someone saw you on your way up here otherwise I’d be frantically driving back to the coast.” He laughed a little, his eyes shining in the soft moonlight.

“I really did mean to come back earlier,” Simon said, eyes unable to leave Markus’ face. “I just...got lost in thought I suppose.”

“It’s really alright,” Markus said. He reached over, placing a hand on top of Simon’s. “I’m just glad you’re okay. North and Josh said you ran out on them this afternoon.”

Simon tore his gaze away, looking down at his mud markings. “They were busy,” he mumbled. “They had more important things to do than listen to me stumble around for answers.”

Markus’ thumb rubbed over the top of his hand, settling his insides a little bit. “We’ll figure it out,” he whispered.

But Simon already had figured it out. Everyone here had a job to do. They had a purpose, a reason. They could help in some way. But Simon was just a simple domestic android. He didn’t have any real skills that would help the cause. All he could do was help kids with their homework and cook. And that wasn’t going to go too far in politics.

He smiled at Markus, however, convinced by the other man’s charisma and confidence that maybe he would figure something out. Some way to be helpful. He nodded and this time he took the initiative, leaning forward and kissing Markus.

Markus kissed him back, the skin on their hands pulling away so they could connect fully. Simon was once again filled with the love and hope that Markus radiated, and it was enough to make him believe in this life, in his relationship with Markus, in his home at Jericho.


End file.
